


Out Of It

by lagunasfaeries



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/M, but is otherwise just Machina being mildly to moderately inconvenienced, it's shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: Machina is a chilly boy.Or, the reason my mind came up with for why his cloak is so… like that.
Relationships: Machina Kunagiri/Rem Tokimiya
Kudos: 8





	Out Of It

**Author's Note:**

> It is not often that I, a person who struggles with iron deficiency, find a character that I have reason to headcanon as also being anemic… actually, I think Machina may be the first one? But the fact that his cape drapes around him like that reminds me of myself when I'm trying to stay warm in a cold building… so here we are.

As was usually the case in uniformed settings, if one looked closely enough, they would see the variations that people implemented; for perhaps comfort, or to express some form of individuality. The best case to observe this in Akademia would be Class Zero, whether it be Seven's noticeable lack of a mantle, or the distinctive way Deuce wrapped hers around her neck, or Nine's habit of never fastening his jacket…

However, one could guess those were all for comfort, whereas one was mildly puzzling: that of Machina Kunagiri. 

Even while wearing his summer uniform, his mantle seemed more similar to a blanket with the way it covered his shoulders. It couldn't have been a decision made with his fighting style in mind. Wouldn't such a long cape get in the way of his swords? It was peculiar, but it would seem that no one was ever so intrigued enough to ask him about it. Besides, the answer may have been too personal. 

On a particular day in autumn, as Class Zero listened to one of Kurasame's lectures (this one about the climate of Orience), Machina found it difficult to pay attention. Not that the weather wasn't fascinating stuff- no, he _wanted_ to listen, this could be useful for a future mission- but at the moment, all he could think of was how cold he was. He kept his hands under the desk, rubbing them together, for fear his fingernails were turning blue. Hopefully Ace didn't see them, or hear the friction from his constant attempts at warmth. 

As the lecture went on, Machina found himself glancing around the classroom, wondering if anyone else was practically freezing like he was. But Ace seemed to be perfectly fine, listening intently. To his right, Machina noticed that Rem also looked fine, as she wrote down a few notes. Deuce and Cater looked equally unaffected. 

Not even the immense warmth he felt when gazing upon his (quite beautiful, he thought) childhood friend was enough to stop him from shivering. He tried to, as subtly as possible, wrap himself in his mantle as if it really were a blanket. Better than nothing, right? 

When class was dismissed, Machina felt a wave of relief as the warmth from the side door being opened tickled his face. He had a mind to just sit there a while, but knew that he wouldn't. 

"Machina!" He was brought back to reality by the sound of Rem's voice. "That was a nice lesson, don't you think? Should we start our homework immediately? Or take a walk? It's a beautiful day, it is. Probably one of the last warm days before winter."

"Yeah? Well, let's not let that go to wa-whoa." Upon standing, Machina suddenly felt dizzy, having to hold the desk for support. "Uh, sorry. I, uh, tripped over my feet. Clumsy. Now, walk, right?" 

"Right!" Rem nodded, and the two headed out toward the building entrance. 

"…and so, I do wonder, I do, if it's possible for the area where the frigid cold meets the stream to be some strange consistency, like slush. These are questions better suited to ask Kurasame, now, but I didn't ask him because I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know, or to just imagine the idea…" 

Now, usually, Machina was given to listen to Rem talk anyway, but today was… he was hearing everything she was saying, but was having trouble really following, even after repeating everything in his head a few times. He heard the words, he recognized them… but the overall message wasn't quite getting to him. 

"It's so sunny today," Rem said then. "I wonder why there aren't more cadets out here today." 

"Studying, maybe," replied Machina. "I'm feeling a little tired, Rem. Do you mind if I just-"

He sat on the edge of the fountain outside Akademia, easing down slowly. Once he'd sat, he let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

"…Machina, I know it's usually _you_ that asks _me_ this, but are you feeling all right?" Rem asked. "You seem exhausted, but you said you've been getting plenty of sleep lately, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. But I am curious- did you feel like the classroom was exceptionally cold today? I mean like, colder than usual. I have no idea how Nine can stand to be in there with his jacket open like that- then again, if anyone is hot-blooded," Machina chuckled. 

Rem remained quiet for a moment, before grasping Machina's hands. "Oh, dear, your hands are so cold! You're…" she stared at his hands. "Really cold."

"I'm fine, Rem," he insisted. "A few minutes in the sun and I'll be nice and warm."

"No, no, I didn't mean to imply you weren't well. It's just that I think…" she thought. "…I think you might just be anemic, Machina." 

"Wha-" the vertigo would certainly make a lot of sense, in that case. The coldness, the fatigue, the brain fog…

"That _would_ explain a lot," he nodded. 

"Why don't we go to the Crystarium and study a bit, so we can learn ways that make it so you won't be freezing in the classroom anymore?" suggested Rem. "Maybe we could talk to Kurasame as well; he might have suggestions for us, he might." 

"That sounds like a plan, but can I just… sit here a bit longer?" asked Machina. "The warmth from the sun feels nice." 

"Of course!" Rem nodded as she sat down beside Machina. "Let me know when you're ready to head for the Crystarium." 

And so the two sat at the edge of the fountain, in silence, wordlessly enjoying the sun's warmth. And even though this entire day still felt hazy, Machina was grateful to be able to have these small moments. Such simple moments as being warmed by the sun- and Rem's hand still holding one of his- would be the ones he hoped to hold close in the years to come.


End file.
